Crossovers and Collaborations
This is a list of crossovers and collaborations between the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series and other franchises. Video Games and Electronic Media Luvinia Saga A collaboration with the online game Luvinia Saga (ルビニアサーガ, Rubiniasaga) occurred, starting from June 20th 2012. Conquer X2 For the collaboration with Conquer X2 (CONQUERX2) (a sci-fi strategy game) by OnNet, from October 4th 2012, Marika and Misa narrate a series of introductory videos explaining how gameplay in Conquer X2 works. There are also a few in-game Mouretsu Pirates quests, one of which unlocks the blueprint for the Bentenmaru in the game Starchild, News (Japanese) . A collaboration page was present on the official Conquer X2 website during the collaboration, but is now defunct. Pirate Fantasia The collaboration with Talk! Pirate Fantasia (喋る！海賊ファンタジア, Shaberu! Kaizoku Fantajia) (an iPhone social game) by D2C, occurring from November 19th 2012, involved a promotional campaign with several events, including the distribution of special limited edition cards (some signed) and audio from Marika's seiyuu, Mikako Komatsu. The campaign's story involves the Bentenmaru having time-slipped to the pirate era - the time of Pirate Fantasia Starchild, News (Japanese). There was a second collaboration, starting from February 26th 2014, in the lead-up to Abyss of Hyperspace, with similar promotional images . Master of Epic A collaboration with the online game Master of Epic -The ResonanceAge Universe-''' by Willow Entertainment, occurred in two stages, the first from December 18th 2012 and the second from February 2nd 2013 Collaboration page for Master of Epic (Japanese). The collaboration includes unlockable items in the game themed after the outfits of characters in Mouretsu Pirates, such as Marika's captain and Hakuoh uniforms, Kane's attire, Schnitzer's helm and others 4gamer (Japanese). Tower of Druaga A collaboration with the online game '''Tower of Druaga (ドルアーガの塔, Doruāga no Tō) occurred from December 19th 2012 Collaboration page for Tower of Druaga (Japanese). Pandora Saga A collaboration with the online game Pandora Saga took place from December 20th 2012 onwards, consisting of a set of obtainable equipment forming Marika's captain uniform Collaboration page for Pandora Saga (Japanese)4gamer (Japanese). Jolly Roger A collaboration with the pirate card battle game Jolly Roger ~ The Mysterious Civilization and the Pirate Island ~ (ジョリーロジャー～謎の文明と海賊島～, Jorīrojā ~ Nazo no Bunmei to Kaizoku Shima ~) by Koropura, starting from November 28th 2013 Collaboration article for Jolly Roger (Japanese). Appare! Tenka Gomen Ran A collaboration with the online game Appare! Tenka Gomen Ran (あっぱれ!天下御免 乱) by BaseSon, occurred from December 18th 2013 Starchild, News (Japanese). A collaboration page was present on the game's website but is now defunct. Browser Galaxy Wars A collaboration with the online game Browser Galaxy Wars (ブラウザ銀河大戦, Burauza Ginga Taisen) by Mobs Cast Global (モブキャストグローバル), occurred from January 29th 2014 Starchild, News. ECO The collaboration with the online game Emil Chronicle Online (エミル・クロニクル・オンライン, Emiru Kuronikuru Onrain) by Gung Ho Online Entertainment, allows users to obtain Bentenmaru themed accessories during a limited time period (from January 30th 2014 to April 24th 2014) Starchild, NewsECO, Mouretsu Collab page. The accessories later became available again, from October 23rd to December 25th 2014, coinciding with the movie's home release and Video Master Edition screening Starchild (Movie section), News. Sankyo-Fever On May 12th 2014, a website for the pachinko collaboration project with Sankyo-Fever, entitled Fever Mouretsu Pirates (フィーバーモーレツ宇宙海賊), opened and began development Sankyo-Fever. The games machine, released in arcades around that time, is themed after the series and features both music and animated scenes from it. Web Power Dolls A collaboration with Web Power Dolls (Webパワードール, U~ebu pawādōru) by Gamania Digital Entertainment, occurred from December 4th 2013. Toy Wars A collaboration with the online game Toy Wars (トイ･ウォーズ, Toi u~ōzu) by Gung Ho Online Entertainment, occurred from August 31st 2012. Chocolate Land A collaboration with the online game Chocolate Island (チョコットランド) by PlayArt, occurred from December 24th 2013 Starchild, News. Coin Gacha The collaboration with Coin Gacha (コインガチャ, Koingacha) by DeNA, starting from March 23rd 2014 consists of several Mouretsu Pirates-themed avatar costumes. Splash Girls! A collaboration with Splash Girls! (スプラッシュガールズ!, Supurasshugāruzu!) by Gamania Digital Entertainment, occurred from April 18th 2014. Yome Kore A collaboration with the smartphone card collection game Yome Kore (嫁コレ, Yome Kore) by NEC Big Globe, with several Mouretsu Pirates character cards, occurred from March 16th 2012. Uta Suki A collaboration with the subscription service Uta Suki (うたスキ, Uta Suki, meaning Love Song) by JOYSOUND, occurred from April 6th 2012, with several Mouretsu Pirates-related avatars. Ellicia Online A collaboration with the MMORPG Ellicia Online (エリシアオンライン, Erishiaonrain) has been announced to take place from Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace's home release date on November 12th 2014 captainMARIKA (Official Twitter)Starchild, NewsEllicia Online, Blog Entry. Celestial Craft Fleet A collaboration with the iPhone/Android app Celestial Craft Fleet (天空のクラフトフリート, Tenkū no Kurafutofurīto) has been announced to take place from November 11th 2014, with various new voices and illustrations, including a limited-time gift of an autograph from the cast of Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace captainMARIKA (Official Twitter). A collaboration page was present on the official Celestial Craft Fleet website during the collaboration, but is now defunct. Other National Federation of All Japan Guide Dog Training Institution The collaboration with this institution consists of a promotional poster featuring Marika Kato in her movie outfit, personally drawn by the movie's character designer Osamu Horiuchi, together with a promotional dog called "Glamis". The institution had similar collaborations with other anime-related franchises since 2001 Anime News Network article. Crusade Mouretsu Pirates-themed cards have been released for Bandai's card game, Crusade (クルセイド, Kuruseido) under the title Crusade Mouretsu Pirates (クルセイド モーレツ宇宙海賊, Kuruseido Mōretsu Uchū Kaizoku), via booster packs and decks/boxsets, starting from February 21st 2014 Crusade, Mouretsu Pirates section. The illustrations on the cards come in the style of the anime and the novel illustrations . Pearl Izumi Clothing manufacturer Pearl Izumi (パールイズミ, Pāruizumi) manufactured two cycle jerseys themed after the series, one Bentenmaru themed and one yacht club themed, with pre-orders starting from January 31st 2014, in the lead-up to Abyss of Hyperspace. A piece of artwork by novel illustrator Noriyuki Matsumoto with Marika and Chiaki in the jerseys was also produced Starchild, News. Marui Annex A special limited-time shop selling Mouretsu Pirates merchandise, named BENTEN OIOI, was opened from February 15th to March 4th 2014, on the 6th floor of the Shinjuki Marui Annex (新宿マルイアネックス) Starchild (Movie section), News. The shop was opened again from November 4th to November 13th 2014 under the name BENTEN OIOI Vol.2 (BENTEN OIOI弐), coinciding with the movie's home release and Video Master Edition screening Starchild (Movie section), News. Patisserie Swallowtail Annex Patisserie Swallowtail Annex opened a collaboration sweetshop on February 13th 2014. The shop was opened again from November 4th to November 13th 2014, coinciding with the movie's home release and Video Master Edition screening . As part of the collaboration, cookies with a Mopai-related image printed on them and a Lamp House-style parfait were sold, together with a rubber coaster with the emblem of the Bentenmaru, Hakuoh Academy or Barbaroosa, as a limited time gift Starchild, News (28/10/2014) King of the Pirates The restaurant King of the Pirates (キング・オブ・ザ・パイレーツ, Kingu Obu Za Pairētsu), began running a collaboration menu, from February 20th to March 20th 2014 Diamond Dining, News. The collaboration was also linked to the second collaboration with Pirate Fantasia . Category:Media Category:Work in progress Category:Articles requiring images SHIROBACO The restaurant SHIROBACO began running a collaboration menu, starting from April 1st 2014 Starchild, News (01/04/2014). References Category:Media Category:Work in progress Category:Articles requiring images